Babysitting Is Not As Easy As One Would Think
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Gen and Sirius are stuck babysitting baby Harry when Lily and James go out.


Title: Babysitting Is Not As Simple As One Would Think

Summary: Gen and Sirius are stuck babysitting baby Harry when Lily and James go out.

"Why do I have to do this with Sirius?" Gen groaned, holding baby Harry.

"Because Remus has a cold, and I don't want my son exposed to that. Besides, do you really trust Sirius alone with Harry?" Lily asked.

"No..." Gen began. "But why not me, by myself?"

"You know Harry's a handful." Lily laughed as Harry tried to squirm out of Gen's grasp.

"He is," Gen muttered, "just like his father."

"I heard someone mention me. I didn't do it." James called, coming into the room, followed closely by Sirius.

"You did so."

"I didn't!" James protested. He glanced at Gen. "What am I denying, anyway?" Gen shrugged. "Well, gee, Gen, thanks for being so helpful." James muttered saracastically.

"You're welcome." she smiled, then wincing as Harry grew angry at her and pulled her hair.

"Aw, c'mere, Harry." Sirius said, gently taking him from Gen. "We'll have fun, James. Don't worry."

"We'll be back around ten. Don't stay up too late." Lily said.

"Right, I'll put then both to bed around 8:30, then." Gen smiled.

As soon as James and Lily had left, Sirius began to plot. "Harry, shall we dye Aunt Gen's hair purple or aquamarine?"

"Goo!" Harry cooed.

"Goo? Then aquamarine it is!"

"Don't even, Sirius." Gen muttered. "Or I'll send YOU to bed early."

"But I wanna stay up with you!"

Gen groaned. "This is going to be a loooong night." she muttered, then headed to the kitchen for something to drink.

"As soon as she stops paying attention to us, THEN we'll dye her hair, OK?" Sirius grinned. Harry giggled happilly.

"Oh, Gwendolyn!" Sirius called in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"Getting drunk on the job, are we?"

"No."

Sirius looked at Harry, who was tugging on his robes. "Gen's a drunk. You don't want to be like her." he whispered.

"Sirius..." Gen hissed threateningly. He just smiled sweetly at her.

"Isn't it time for his dinner?" he asked her. She nodded.

"And you're helping, so don't think you're going to sit on your bum tonight."

"Ah, but, Gwennie, I... uh..." Before Sirius could finish his excuse, she had drug him and Harry into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the two adults were in dire need of a bath. Harry hadn't eaten his food, he had fussed, whimpered, and slung it everywhere.

"Gen, you've got a bitjust thereon your nose."

"Sirius, I've got baby food everywhere! Even in places baby food is not supposed to be!" He stared. She sighed. "Could you clean this up while I go change?"

"Sure thing." He said, muttering a simple Cleaning Charm. "Harry, you've made my night." he grinned. He pointed his wand in the direction Gen went...

"SIRIUS!"

"Sorry!" he grinned.

"CHANGE IT BACK, NOW!"

"OK, fine! We were just having fun, weren't we, Harry?"

"No, Harry had nothing to do with it." she snapped, glaring at him from the doorway.

"Gen, wow, I never knew you could look so good with aquamarine hair."

"Change... it... back..." she said, vemon oozing from each word. Harry began to laugh. "Oh, you think that's funny, you little midget?"

"Gen, be nice." Sirius said, changing her hair back to its normal black.

"Awww." Gen cooed, picking Harry up. "I'm sorry, little man." He cooed, burying his face in her hair. "Sleepy?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I am." Sirius yawned.

"Not you."

"Well, I'm going to take a little catnap before James and Lily get back."

"Great, thanks." Gen muttered sarcastically, taking Harry upstairs for his bath.

"You're welcome!" he laughed, stretching out on the couch and dozing off almost immediately.

"Harry, I hope you don't grow up to be like either of them." she said, washing his hair. He cooed. "You're so cute." she smiled. He giggled, and continued to giggle as she dressed him for bed.

It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep. Gen sighed and headed back to the living room. She collasped on the couch, and, using Sirius as her pillow, also feel asleep.

Fin

A/n

Aw, it's so cute. Squeeee!


End file.
